


Underneath The Mistletoe

by hallieCB3



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys POV, F/M, Holiday one-shot, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys AU, Jonerys Christmas, Mutual Pining, POV Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Daenerys has a crush on her friend at work, Jon and it's all about inviting him to the office party.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jonerys AU one-shot inspired on a holiday song named "Underneath The Mistletoe" by Sia - I love this song so much - that it gave me the idea for this one-shot of having a crush on a guy and wanting to kiss him underneath the mistletoe. I might have included some light influences from "Love Actually" and "Last Christmas" so hope you like it!

10 DAYS BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

"Are you going to the Christmas party?", Daenerys tried to sound casual when asking her hot coworker, a Northern brooding guy named Jon Snow if he was going to attend their office Christmas party.

"Don't think so.", he grunted as a response, while he was scratching his trimmed beard and checking his mobile phone while his coffee was being poured out in the coffee individual single serving machine.

She sighed. They had been coworkers for almost a year, and even when they had bonded over their love for football and geek stuff, and even gone to matches and comic cons, he hadn't shown any romantic interest on her. At first she thought that he was grateful with her for being one of the few friendly faces he had found at the office when he started working at this company as a transplant from the North location.

That time of the year was hectic, and she had several milestones on her projects to finish, but she loved the holidays and joining on the festivities so much since she was little. Even if she had grown up in warmer places than London, she was fond of the snowy landscapes and the general holidays buzz that was part of living in the city.

That's why instead of lingering asking him about his reasons of not attending, she just gave him a brief smile and walked back to her office, coffee mug on hand. She was pouring her coffee when he walked into the coffee area.

"Is he coming???", a voice in front of her made her look up while she was taking her comfy seat.

It was Missandei, one of the engineers on her team, whose cubicle was right in front of her office.

Missy and her had been friends since they started working in the Westeros Corporation, and she had joined her team when Daenerys was promoted to Division Project Manager.

She just made a face like "i-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" and focused on her laptop screen.

Her phone buzzed and she saw a notification from Missy. She just huffed out a laugh and took her mobile to reply.

Missy and Grey, her boyfriend, had been encouraging her to take the initiative and ask Jon out. Normally Dany was outspoken and extrovert, but when she really liked a guy - as it was this case - she felt her confidence would just leave her for good.

It was also a fear that their friendship would get weird in case he didn't correspond her feelings.

That's why she would prefer to leave things as they were.

Also, they worked at the same place! Even if they were working on different sections of the firm, it would make things harder in her opinion.

It was a typical Tuesday with lots of deadlines to meet, so she left the office late that evening.

The weather was typical for December in London, and she had been thinking of going ice skating with her friends. It didn't matter if she was already in her twenties, she loved ice skating like a little girl. They had decided to go that friday afternoon.

The idea of planning that improved her mood for a bit by the time she got to her flat.

She loved her tiny and comfy place. She had found a good place on a good area, and thanks to her promotion she could afford to live with no roommates.

After dropping the keys on the side table, she turned on the lights and her Christmas tree. Her eyes were fixed on the big star on the top, one of the few keepsakes she had from her family.

She had lost most of her family in a fire, when they used to live in Summerhall. Even if she was orphan since she was little, her tutors had been quite supportive, raising her in Dragonstone Place (one of the properties left to her) making sure she needed nothing, but in times like this she missed her family.

Her friends at work had been really important when she moved to London, so she kinda understood how Jon might have felt when he moved to London, away from the family of his uncle, who had raised him when he lost his parents as a kid.

Perhaps she identified with him in that sense, from that day when she saw him eating by himself and decided to go sit with him. The dark, brooding guy actually engaged in a conversation with her, and she found she liked being around him. From their conversation, she found they had a lot of things in common (been in the Harry Potter Wizarding World more times than normal, enjoying the Premier League and such) and from then, they started hanging out a lot.

_"I seriously don't get why you root for the Wolves if you are from Liverpool!"_

_Jon looked at her entertained, when they were sitting at the pub, and she was drinking from her beer glass while the match was almost finished._

_"My family is originally from Wolverhampton, but my uncle received a better job offer and moved there. He would disown me and cut me from the family tree if I dared to root for other team!" he said jokingly._

_She had no team, but liked watching the matches and cheering for the country._

_It might have been the beer she was drinking, but she noticed she enjoyed his company a lot. The way his eyes shined from behind his eyeglasses, with his hair cut short but not so short that would let some curls show framing his face. He was the kind of guy who would have a beard just to look older, but he had a pretty face._

And since those days, she had been panicking since she didn't want to lose his friendship. She had randomly mentioned an ex-girlfriend who was a thing of the past, but even if he was single, she wasn't sure he was interested on her.

She just exhaled and decided to stop ruminating to prepare some dinner and see which episode was next on her watchlist.

7 DAYS TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

"Dany, listen to me. Where is the brave and courageous manager I follow? I've seen you stand in front of guys who are double your size fighting for your projects! Why don't you just give it a go with Jon?", Missandei told her while Daenerys was taking a sip of her cappuccino.

They've had a capital time ice skating of the outdoors rink, which was wonderfully decorated and she felt like she wanted to keep ice skating as much as possible but there were time-limits for the skate rental, so they decided to take a stroll along the Christmas By The River market offered in London every year. Missy and her were picking up their hot drinks at the coffee stall, while the others - Grey, Theon, Yara and Jon - were checking a nearby used book pop-up shop.

"What if I mess it all up??" Dany just retorted back to her friend, while she was adding some nutmeg on her latte. "We've having such a good time, what if it gets all weird?"

"If you don't take a chance, you'll never know and will keep wondering what could have been" said Missy, with a serious but understanding look and a soft smile, showing she was supportive with her friend.

They had met some other coworkers at the rink, but only the Greyjoy siblings have stuck with them to go explore the Christmas market.

They kept walking and checking different stalls. Dany got a beautiful painting from a local artist, while the others got some things from the other stalls selling holiday merchandise and gifts. They decided to sit down for a bit to feast on some of the candies and desserts they had gotten.

"Hey Snow, so why are you not going to the office party?", Theon just asked him, as if prompted. Dany immediately exchanged looks with Missy, and she subtly shook her head.

"Normally I don't go to those type of events, mate. I'm terrible at networking and I'd be brooding by the punch to be honest!", Jon chuckled while taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Which is pretty much the best place to be! Great choice!" was the reply of Yara, raising her cup of mulled wine.

Grey just feigned like a disappointed face and added:

"I daresay some of your fans at the office would be disappointed of finding out you're not going, those Northern looks might have one or two girls fancying ya."

Dany was just darting bolts of fire from her eyes with a "seriously, can you guys chill out a bit?" expression, while Jon was red as a tomato and the Greyjoys were laughing at Grey's comment.

These fellas were killing her. She was still thinking about it, hours later at her place, feeling the second-hand embarrassment Jon might have felt.

She put her book aside, and took her mobile to text him: 

**Dany at 12:05 am  
  
**

> _Still awake?_
> 
> _Don't pay attention to these lads, they're just messing with you._

She thought for a bit he might have been already asleep, but then her phone screen lighted with a response:

**Jon at 12:10 am  
**

> _No worries, it's okay._
> 
>   
>  _Guys are like that._
> 
>   
>  _Thank you for inviting me to go ice skating. I loved going ice skating with my cousins when I was little._

Her face lightened with his response. She could imagine a little Jon, with his cute dark curls and bright eyes, skating in winter having a great time with his cousins.

**Dany at 12:12 am**

> _My pleasure. Glad you enjoyed._

**Jon at 12:15 am**

> _Goodnight, Dany._

She could say he was experienced at ice skating. At one point she went through a slippery patch and he held her hand firmly to help her not to fall, and they were skating together for a bit. 

The Christmas lights, his smiling face and his hand holding hers while she was teaching her how to do turns, spins and such, it had been magical.

She wanted this with him. Even if they were just meant to be friends.

But suddenly, that feeling turned sour at the thought of him meeting someone else, falling in love with another girl, which meant he would no longer be there for her as she wanted him to.

Missandei was right. She needed to take courage and let him know how she felt. Perhaps she might be lucky and he might feel the same. 

5 DAYS TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

But as a Project Manager, she was used to unexpected situations to come up and alter the course of projects (all the time).

She had woken up a little bit late that Sunday, after spending part of her Saturday volunteering at the Food Cycle location she always helped through the year and then taking care of some last-minute changes on one of her projects. She decided to do some Christmas shopping she still needed to do, and take some of her Sunday afternoon unwinding and getting the courage to ask Jon to go with her to the Christmas party the next morning.

She had just poured a glass of wine to watch some Netflix when she looked at her phone.

**Jon at 7:05 pm**

> _Hey Dany! Just gave a call to Tyrion, will be out the whole week. My uncle found a donor and they will do the surgery tomorrow._

Tyrion was the HR Manager. Jon had told her a couple of months ago they were looking for a kidney donor for his uncle. 

She was glad for them, for Jon because his uncle Ned had been like a father figure for him, and he still had younger kids.

But that meant a blow for her plans to invite him to the party.

Yes, she felt guilty for being selfish and was mad with herself. This was a serious matter and he needed to be with his family. Her stupid feelings would have to wait.

She just took a sip from her glass and sighed.

3 DAYS TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

The weather was not terrible for the season, so she left the office and instead of taking the tube, decided to walk towards a nearby shopping place to browse a little bit.

She was pretty much done with the Christmas shopping but needed some distraction from her sorrows.

She was low in spirits and discouraged about Jon being already away for the holidays. All her grand schemes to let him know she fancied him were pretty much thrown to the bin. She had texted him randomly but she assumed he was busy with his uncle's surgery so didn't want to bother him. 

She had been just a few times around this shopping place, but she never had gone inside the all-year long Christmas store she had seen there.

Since this was the season, she decided to go inside just to see what they had.

When she opened the door, it was as if she had stepped into an explosion of Christmas things all over the place around her.

It was like a Winter Wonderland of all Holly Jolly Christmas things inside, to be honest.

But she needed something to lift her spirits and stop thinking on a certain gruffly Northerner guy with trimmed bear and curly hair.

A smiling and elegant lady walked towards the entrance to greet her:

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm just looking."

The lady replied to her:

"Okay, just looking, I'm Santa and if you need anything, let me know."

She chuckled against her own will at the silly response from the store lady.

She spent some time looking at the excessively Christmas-y, almost falling into corny type of holidays decorations. She didn't really plan to buy anything at all, until she walked by the register and one card got her attention on the Christmas card section.

She grabbed the card to see it closer. 

She loved it. In the front, there was a just a beautiful illustration of a Christmas mistletoe, while the content just said "YOU AND ME HERE, UNDERNEATH THE MISTLETOE".

"Looking for a card for a boyfriend?" the lady called Santa peeked behind her.

"Just a friend." she immediately replied.

"If you give him that card, he might not be just a friend anymore" was Santa's snarky response, giving Dany a wink.

THE DAY OF THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

She was working half the day in order to go get ready for the evening big event.

Before walking out of the office, she passed by Jon's office and walked towards his desk, leaving the card inside a white envelope with his name on it.

She had written inside:

_"Dear Jon,_

_I'm happy to hear about your uncle finally getting the kidney he needs, and hope his condition improves soon._

_It will be sad not to see you before the holidays and especially, not underneath the mistletoe at the office’s Christmas party._

_Particularly because (if you can't say it at Christmas, when can you, eh?) I like you and I'd like you to kiss me._

  
_With Love,_  
_Dany"_

She didn't know why she dared to leave that card on his desk, especially when it would be improbable for him to come back all the way from Liverpool before the holidays. 

But she had thought of no one else when she saw the card, so she didn't want to keep it either.

Perhaps she would walk back during the holidays and snatch it before he noticed.

But the world was of those who were brave, wasn't it so?

She kept walking and didn't look back.

**************************

She would be lying if she said she wasn't having a good time.

For starters, she looked dashing.

She was wearing a beautiful long red dress that suited her slim figure perfectly and her long silver hair was arranged in some intricate braids. She could feel the eyes of many when she walked inside the party room the company had reserved for the Christmas party.

Everyone was having a good time - and some seemed as having too much of a good time just by seeing how festive they were.

Missy looked fantastic with her curly hair beautifully arranged and wearing a black dress. Grey and her were hanging out with her and some of their team members, and even when she was laughing with their shenanigans and joking about the Christmas crackers, she couldn't help to feel she missed him.

Yes, she knew he had a reason not to be there, and even if he hadn't nothing ensured he would like her as she liked him. 

She discarded those thoughts and joined the others to the dance floor.

Later on the party, she was laughing after grabbing another cracker to open with Yara, and while Yara was putting her paper crown on, she felt her phone buzzed.

She looked at the screen and almost dropped the phone after reading the message.

**Jon at 10:03 pm**

> _you and me here, underneath the mistletoe_

She almost left out an expletive.

She excused herself from the others and walked to the entrance. They might have thought she went to the loo, but she really didn't care.

This was not happening.

Did it mean what she thought it meant? Only one way to find out.

Her heart was pounding hard like it was going to leave her chest.

She walked to the main hall entrance, where she had seen a huge and beautiful mistletoe hanging from a chandelier.

Jon was there.

Not only he was there, he was wearing a suit, as if he had come to the party. He looked gorgeous.

Her legs were walking automatically and she stopped a few steps from him.

She could finally find her voice and said:

"I thought you would be back home."

He softly smiled.

"Change of plans. I couldn't leave for the holidays just like that and came back to the office. I am glad I did, since I found your card."

She found herself speechless. 

Jon didn't wait for a response and walked towards her, and kissed her.

Dany could not lie saying she hadn't fantasized about kissing him. Especially when they were hanging out together, and he would be talking and smiling at her with such kissable lips.

It was better than she had expected.

When they broke the kiss, he added:

"I couldn't leave without seeing you again. I am glad I wasn't mistaken."

Daenerys replied: "Mistaken about what?"

"Dany, I have been getting the courage to ask you out. Not as just pub mates or geek buddies. I've had a crush on you since I met you."

She chuckled.

"I guess you and I both."

He was still holding her face with his hands and looking at her intensely.

"What do you say if we join the party?"

"I like the sound of that."

THE MORNING AFTER THE PARTY

Dany woke up late that Saturday morning.

The party had lasted up after the midnight, and they all had a wonderful time.

Just the feeling of being dancing together was unexpected, but she loved it.

She didn't mind the approving looks of her friends, while Grey and Theon would pretend to give Jon a hard time.

Needless to say he accompanied her to her flat. The night was beautiful and there was a light layer of snow in the streets.

Had it all been a dream?

She woke up with the feeling of his arm holding her waist, while Jon was still asleep. She felt his strong abs on her back and his strubble softly scratching on the back of her neck.

It wasn’t a dream. This was real.

She smiled to herself remembering the last night and how they got to know each other better, and trying to make it up for a lot of pent-up feelings for each other. And oh boy, they seized the night in that aspect.

She could not stop thinking they had taken too long to take the first step.

But what mattered was that they finally did. And that they were together now.


	2. Jon POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what pretty much what happened in the one-shot, but most of it from Jon POV and the last bit is from Daenerys POV.  
> Content Warning: This chapter would fall into M rating so beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really flattered for the feedback regarding the one-shot, that I wanted to add something from Jon's POV and maybe a glimpse to what happened to them after the party.

10 DAYS BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

"Great, Jon, you kinda scared her."

Jon was muttering to himself when he saw the reaction of Daenerys when he said he wouldn't go to the office Christmas party.

He was left alone in the office kitchen. He took his mug from the coffee individual single serving machine and as always, kept mulling over all the potential ways he could have responded that could have been better than just "Don't think so.".

But to be honest, the more he spent time with her as a co-worker/friend to hang out off work was harder for him to take the courage and ask her out.  
Perhaps it was her personality, her looks, a lot of things combined that told him he was not worthy of her attention, and that inner voice telling him she was just being kind with an outsider.

Jon went back to his office and tried to focus on the stuff at hand in his To-Do list, but he kept thinking on it.

His mind took him back to his first day at the office, how the typical pleasantries went through when Tyrion, the HR manager introduced him all around the firm, but then he was left on his own to have lunch at the company cafeteria. For a bit he started feeling like a fish out of the water but he guessed it was the typical perspective of someone moving to a new city.

_"Is this seat taken?"_

_He looked up and saw her again._

_She had caught his attention when they were introduced shortly before, but didn't have a chance to linger on conversation with her._

_Her name was Daenerys, that thing he remembered._

_"What?"_

_She smiled._

_"Can I sit with you?"_

_"Sure, sure, please do. Daenerys, isn't it?"_

_Her smile widened when she noticed he remembered his name._

After that they clicked immediately. She had similar tastes like him, and he truly enjoyed being around her when she offered to tour him around London and hang out to watch football matches and would not even think about judging him for going to the Harry Potter Studio Tour for the nth time.

At the beginning, he was fine with it. He had broken up recently a toxic relationship and he wanted to be free from drama at least for a while.

But then he found himself thinking of his mate from work more than it would be okay. He found himself fantasizing about the way she looked while she was laughing with gusto and abandonment to his silly jokes and tiny details one should not really focus so much on someone who was just a friend. He noticed his mood was totally different the days he spent more time with her than the days he didn't.

But as the days went by, he never got the courage to ask her out. He thought that if she wasn't interested on him as he was on her, their special friendship would be broken, and he wouldn't like that. She had been one of the highlights of the year for him, an added bonus of moving to London to get this promotion and leaving it all behind.

The office party might have been a great chance, but he was not great at parties with coworkers. He was mostly an introvert, and even when most of his new coworkers were kind to him, he wasn't so fond of networking and in his experience, most of these parties were basically for that reason.

7 DAYS TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

He was glad they had planned to go to the ice skate rink that night.

They had such a great time, and even if the folks that joined from the office were nice people, he would have loved to be just with her.

He wasn't lying. His fondest memories when he was little was ice skating with his cousins.

He might not be a little boy anymore, but he enjoyed the exercise and the thrill ice skating gave him.

That was something Daenerys shared with him, and he could not stop comparing her attitude against the one from his ex - Ygritte laughed at his face just at the thought of ice skating with him and said "how old are you, seven?". At least Dany not only didn't judge him, she was enthusiastic at the prospect of ice skating and enjoying the thrill of sliding around on the ice in the middle of a beautiful December evening.

Needless to say he was having a hard time trying to fall asleep that night.

Looking at her flushed by the exercise of skating made him think of how would she look like when he made her reach the highest top of pleasure, how would she sound moaning under him, both of them naked, sated after spending their sweet time in bed.

He tried to put away those thoughts while in her company and with the rest of folks, but at his place, those thoughts came back with a force.

The guys would tease him about going to the damn office party, Grey even saying he could have one or two gals fancying him.

He didn't care for any other than her. The one that was keeping him awake most of the nights, especially this one.

He took his manhood by hand to try to relieve himself, to give some escape for his undisclosed desires for her. He had his eyes shut, imagining it was her hand, not his the one touching him so intimately.

As if summoned, there was a chirp from his mobile phone and by where he was, he could see the screen lighted up and a message from her.

He sighed and finished what he was doing, finding his relief at the sudden thought that it was her mouth instead of his hand pleasing him and a few moments later, he replied to her.

It seemed he was not the only still awake. If only they were in the same place...

"Just stop" he muttered to himself.

5 DAYS TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

Since he had moved to London, most of his Sundays had involved doing something with Daenerys. Movies, football matches, going to the pub, going to the park. It was just that he felt so comfortable being around her, and she was as natural with him that he enjoyed meeting someone who wasn't affected or was always putting a face in front of people and hiding her true self. She had her defects, sure: a strong temper and such a way with words that could kill but the positives outweighed the negatives with her.

This Sunday they hadn't planned anything special, and he had thought he might get courageous enough to stop by her place casually but ask her out to go to the office party with him. However, a call he had received from back home had changed all his plans.

Now he was driving north to meet his family in the hospital. His uncle had been in a waitlist to receive a kidney, and a compatible donor had been found.

He immediately called Tyrion to get some time off during the next week and texted Daenerys to let her know.

3 DAYS TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

"A pence for your thoughts?", he heard the voice of Arya, his younger cousin and the one she was closest to.

"Nah, my thoughts are worth more" he chuckled as a response.

"Tell me about her." Arya said as a response after taking a sip from her coffee. They were at the hospital waiting room, while Jon's aunt was doing some paperwork. His uncle was going home that day after a successful surgery.

"Who?"

She looked at him with a smirk on her face. He knew Arya could call his bluff off.

"That friend of yours."

He remained silent. Jon didn't know if he wanted to talk about Dany with his cousin.

"She might be amazing if you don't even find the words to talk about her. If it's that silver-haired friend of yours I've seen in your Instagram stories she is truly gorgeous, Jon."

He chuckled.

"She is my friend from work. I had been thinking about going to that office party and take my chance, but..."

Arya cut him short.

"Jon, just go for it."

"But Uncle Ned is in recovery and I am already here..."

"Jon, London is a few hours away and you can come back for Christmas anyway. The surgery went really well and we are all here to take care of him and help mother with him. Give it a go and don't be a pussy."

"Arya..."

"What?"

"Don't use that word."

"Then stop being a pussy and I won't see myself in the need of using it."

She looked at him with her mossy grey eyes.

"Jon, father was the one who encouraged you to go for that promotion in the first place. He knows you have to take care about your future, even if it's far from us. We are your family and we will always be here for you."

THE DAY OF THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

It was not that late, he thought.

It was still afternoon, so he went directly to work.

He was almost rushing to the entrance. His heart started beating faster as soon as he approached Dany's office.

She wasn't there. Her laptop and her personal stuff wasn't there, either.

Did she leave early?

Probably, since the party was later that night and she might have wanted to take her time to get dressed and such.

Half-defeated, he was almost turning back to the entrance but he saw his office door open and thought that he might take a look if there was any correspondence or messages left.

He took the envelopes when he noticed one envelope separated from the rest over his desk with his name on it.

Jon thought the handwriting was familiar so as his curiosity was spiked, he went ahead and opened the envelope.

It was a Christmas card. Nothing out of the ordinary since in the other envelopes, there were another cards, those typical cards he received from suppliers and such. But this was personal and someone had left it.

When he opened it to see the message, he knew who had been.

A sudden warmth invaded his chest, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

She was making a move on him. The card was nice, but she was actually wishing he was there underneath the mistletoe to kiss her because she did like him.

Jon couldn't believe his luck.

Daenerys was such an exceptional woman, and he never thought he would be good enough to catch her attention. Someone like her would be looking for someone better than him.

But she liked HIM. 

And Jon suddenly realised he was wasting his time. He ran back to his car, grateful of not finding anyone on his way from work that could distract him from his pursuit.

He was wondering if he should go immediately look for her, but he saw his clock and decided better to go to his place and get dressed for the party.

If she was brave enough to make a move, at least she deserved him to make a grand gesture to correspond.

And there he was, a few hours later, standing below the huge mistletoe at the entrance hall. He wasn't sure there would be one at the office party, but he hoped he could pull something like it, inspired by her message.

And then he clicked "Send" to the message he texted her, using the very same words on the Christmas card she had sent.

The following minutes were excruciating. What if she didn't actually mean it? What if it was just a dare she was pulling on him? She might have thought him gone for the holidays so perhaps she didn't think it through.

What if she had taken someone else to the party or else, had been spending the party flirting with someone else?

Enough. It was already done and, whatever was going to happen, he would face it.

He was already thinking about waiting for a few more minutes before leaving when he saw her.

She was a vision in red, looking so beautiful in her long red dress accentuating her shape and with her long silver hair arranged in beautiful braids.

The best of it, she had a huge smile on her face as if this was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

But nothing as finally kissing her.

He felt as if fire was flowing through his veins and everything immediately was right at that very same moment and everything made sense. He felt her mouth opening softly to his tongue, allowing him to explore further and he felt glorious.

THE NIGHT AFTER THE PARTY

Daenerys grabbed her keys and opened the door that led to her place.

She felt his eyes over her and she realised a random shiver went through her, and she wasn't sure it was because the night out there was chilly.

"Do you want something?"

"You." and he immediately kissed her.

All this time, she had been waiting for this. She didn't care if they didn't take a little more time because all the party she had been looking at him as if she wanted him to take her immediately into his arms and love her.

She started unbuttoning his crisp, white linen shirt while his lips were ravishing her mouth. She felt as if she needed to breath, and gasped briefly to come back and feast on his kisses, biting his lower lip with abandon.

Dany wondered if they should have taken it slowly, but after realising both had been dancing around their mutual attraction, they needed to make up for the lost time and could have started earlier.

He stopped for a bit, and Dany suddenly felt afraid. Was he now regretting for any reason?

His dark, intense eyes gave her the response. All she could see was an intense and deep feeling.

Would it be too early to call it love?

He raised his right hand and softly caressed her face while a soft smile released her from all her fears.

Daenerys took his hand into hers and kissed his fingers softly.

"Your hand is cold."

jon closed his eyes relishing the moment. Then he moved both hands to grab her face and kissed her again and again and again.

She was already on fire. But when Jon helped her to remove her red dress, Daenerys felt she could have burn just by his gaze, drowned in desire for her.

She had never felt like this before.

And this was just them getting started.

Jon took off his clothes and even when she had noticed he had a nice body, seeing him naked was glorious. His abs were like carved in marblestone not in an exaggerated way but he had a nice body.

She was reveling in the feeling of his hands touching every single part of her body, worshiping her with his hands and lips. A sweet torture she thought it would not stop until Dany felt him going down, inch by inch, kissing her collarbone, her breasts, her abdomen to the place she needed him the most. 

And she was not disappointed. His lips could have made her died there and she would just surrender at the feeling of his mouth and tongue feasting on her.

She reached the top and had her sweet relief, and it felt as if she had reached heaven.

But they were not done yet. She felt him inside and everything was right, and it was as if they were a perfect mix, while both were moving slowly, on crests and waves and both reached paradise not shortly after the other.

The night was cold and snowy outside, but she could have sworn they were both on fire while he softly caressed her silver tresses and she was on a blissful state in his arms.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love to hear what you think about it, kudos and comments are truly appreciated!


End file.
